An optimal supply of combustion air in the lower part of the furnace of a black liquor recovery boiler plays a considerable role in the control of a combustion process in the boiler.
Since the chemical reactions in the kraft recovery boiler are very rapid, the speed of the process becomes substantially dependent on the mixing of combustion air and black liquor. This mixing step determines the burning rate and also has an effect on the process efficiency. Air and black liquor are typically introduced into the boiler through individual ports, and it is particularly important that a rapid mixing in the boiler is effected by the air supply without generating large differences in the upward flow profile. The high velocity “lift” in the center of the furnace is especially harmful as it results in carry-over of the sprayed liquor droplets. The burning symmetry must be controlled throughout the whole cross-sectional area of the boiler and the air supply must be adjusted when required.
Black liquor is generally introduced in the form of considerably large droplets into a kraft recovery boiler so as to facilitate the downward flow of the droplets, and to prevent them from flowing, unreacted (as fine fume), upwards together with the upward flowing gases to the upper part of the boiler. The large droplet size, which results in the droplets being spaced further from each other than in a fine black liquor spray, means that proper mixing is even more important in a recovery boiler. Pyrolysis of black liquor solids produces char as well as combustible gases. The char falls down to the bottom of the furnace and forms a char bed, which must be burned.
A stoichiometric amount of air, relative to the amount of black liquor, is introduced into the recovery boiler and additionally, a surplus amount of air is supplied to ensure complete combustion. Too much excessive air, however, causes a loss in efficiency of the boiler and an increase in costs. Air is usually introduced into the boiler on three different levels: primary air at the lower part of the furnace, secondary air above the primary air level but below the liquor nozzles, and tertiary air above the liquor nozzles to ensure complete combustion. Air is usually introduced through several air ports located on all four furnace walls, or only on two opposing walls of the furnace.
Primary air typically makes up 20-35% of the total air supplied into the furnace, depending on liquor and dry solids content of the liquor. The task of the primary air is to keep the char bed from rising into air ports of the furnace. Secondary air typically makes up 35-60% of total air, and tertiary air, which may be distributed into several levels in vertical direction, typically makes up 10-40% of the total air. More than three air levels for introducing air into the furnace may be arranged in the boiler.
Mixing of black liquor and air is difficult because of the upflow of gas, which is formed in the center part of the boiler, through which it is difficult for the weak secondary air flow to penetrate. More specifically, the primary air flows, supplied from the sides in the bottom part of the boiler, collide with each other in the center part of the boiler and form, with secondary air flow pattern, in the center part of the boiler, a gas flow flowing very rapidly upwards, catching flue gases and other incompletely burnt gaseous or dusty material from the lower part of the furnace. This gas flow, also called a “droplet lift”, also catches black liquor particles flowing counter-currently downwards and carries them to the upper part of the boiler, where they stick to the heat surfaces of the boiler, thus causing fouling and clogging. In the center part of the boiler, the speed of the upwardsflowing gas may become as much as four times as great as the average speed of the gases as a result of incomplete or weak mixing. Thus, a zone of rapid flow is formed in the center part of the boiler, and this renders mixing of flue gases from the side of the flow very difficult to achieve.
The “droplet lift” mentioned above, results in such a situation where the tertiary air(s) has (have) to burn not only the unburned gases from combustion (CO, H2S, NH3, etc.), but the unburned char from the droplets as well. As the combustion rate for char is much slower than for the unburned gases, increased amount of excess oxygen has to be used to ensure complete combustion. Then the flue gas leaving the furnace contains higher amounts of residual CO and H2S, and the utilization of the furnace is less effective than would be possible.
Current secondary air arrangements are also characterized by at least one secondary air level where secondary air ports are placed close to another in horizontal direction. This leads to mixing patterns where furnace gases are circulated in vertical direction, with the above mentioned “lift”, i.e. they flow towards the walls and then turn up (or down) and follow the main flue gas direction.
Another variation of the secondary air design is to use partial interlaced jets (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,700, 5,305,698), whereby a large jet opposes a small jet. The large and small jets are alternated between the two opposite walls used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,895 discloses an arrangement for feeding combustion air. In this system, a more favorable flow pattern in furnaces can be achieved by replacing vertical mixing by horizontal mixing, whereby a strong central flow channel, upward “lift”, can be prevented. This horizontal mixing is applied for the whole furnace. The horizontal mixing is improved by disposing additional air inlet ports e.g. at more than six different elevations in a pattern of vertical spaced-apart rows above the lowest air levels.
In the method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,908 a portion of combustion air is introduced into a recovery boiler at a distance above the black liquor inlet so as to provide a reducing atmosphere with a residence time of at least three seconds between the black liquor inlet and the introduction of said portion of combustion air. A drawback of the described arrangement is a high vertical combustion area, reaching in extreme cases the bullnose of the furnace. As this combustion area has a reducing atmosphere, at least locally, more expensive materials have to be used in the furnace to a higher position than would be needed if combustion took place lower in the furnace. Other disadvantages of the air systems, where combustion takes place high up in the furnace include high furnace outlet temperature resulting in large convective heat transfer surfaces later in the boiler, lower temperature in the lower furnace, and more expensive layout. The lower temperature in the lower furnace does not allow as high sulfidity without SO2 emissions as a combustion system having a higher lower furnace temperature does.
WO 02/081971 discloses an arrangement for supplying secondary air in an air jet form to the furnace of a recovery boiler. The furnace has a front wall, a rear wall and side walls, black liquor spraying devices disposed on said walls on a level and a plurality of air ports located on several horizontal levels on said walls for introducing air into the furnace from an air supply. The arrangement comprises two horizontal air levels at different elevations, which air levels are arranged above the lowest air level or levels and below the black liquor spraying level or levels. Air is supplied from two opposite walls on the two levels and the air ports are located so that the air jets are introduced in an interlaced pattern. The air jets of said the at least two air levels are located substantially one above each other in substantially vertical rows.